The Bet
by KibaGurl08
Summary: He's hot, and he knows it. She hates him, but he doesnt know it. So when he is dared to take her to somethinh she hates, he realises how hard he has to work to win her over.
1. I Hate him!

**Hey guys and girls! This is my first Kiba/sakura fic. So I'm sorry if it sucks ass. I have been told that I should continue writing fics with OC's, but I just wanted to experiment with a Kiba/Sakura one . . . But anyway I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy it! **

Sakura cringed at the sound of her alarm clock buzzing on her bedside table.

Slowly, she reached her arm out to stop the annoying noise it was producing. When she finally shut it up, she glanced at the red digits which appeared on its front.

_8:00am._

_Fucking school... _ She mumbled angrily, rolling her eyes as she dragged her exhausted body out of bed. She was now starting to wish she hadn't stayed up till 2:30 studying, for now her eyes were hanging out of her head, and were as heavy as boulders plastered to her face.

For Sakura, it was another day at her hell hole of a school. Just another day of putting up with annoying peers, nagging teachers and stupid pointless school work.

But it wasn't as if Sakura hated school because she was bad at it. She actually got good grades, and rarely got into trouble. It was just the whole concept of having to deal with annoying, irritating students scattering around her all the time. Thinking they were so cool, so much higher than everyone else. They actually thought they owned the place, like they were the ones running it. _Hmph, stupid losers._

She had a quick morning shower, then put on her clothes and gathered up all her school books before heading out the door.

Kiba woke up to the smell of stale perfume and a hot, bothered body lying beside him.

"Tss, why are you still here?" he asked to the what appeared to be naked girl beside him. She had her arm resting on his tanned chest, slowly tracing circles with her fingertips upon his strong torso.

She was just another girl Kiba met the night before, obviously throwing herself at the gorgeous Inuzuka as soon as she laid eyes on him. But Kiba wasn't surprised. It happened all the time, girls succumbing to his spell and easily falling into his seductive trap. They loved him. Everyone did. He was the guy no girl could resist, no woman could decline. He didn't have to even try; his seductive charm just came so easily to him.

"But Kiba, I just want one more round before you go..." she moaned, giving him a sluttish smirk before planting her lips softly on his.

_Hmph, another pub-slut just craving for more._ Girls loved him. Boys wanted to be him. He had it all.

"You want another round?" he asked with a playful smirk on his face. "Well you're gonna get it."

And as he stated, he did so. Not that it was anything to amazing, he'd had way better. Still, she was fairly good looking. Long blonde hair fell freely over her smooth shoulders; seductive brown eyes which fluttered with pleasure and a relatively nice figure; massive breasts to accompany her lean yet slightly curvaceous figure.

After he had finished, she left and he got himself ready for school. He wasn't dreading school like most other students did. He actually enjoyed it; just another day of girls drooling over him and playing his game. Who could ask for more?

Sakura arrived at her school, scanning her eyes across the yard full of socialising teens until she found her two best friends. Temari and Hinata gave her a welcoming wave as she made her way over to them, greeting them with a friendly hug.

"Gee, it looks like you had no sleep last night." Stated Temari, eyeing the pink haired teen. Not fazed by Temari's remark, she gave a shrug and sat down in the seat beside them.

"Well some people actually study for tests unlike yourself." She retorted, giving the blonde a smirk to let her know she was joking. Temari was the type to tell it how it is, and not hold back any of her thoughts or ideas. She didn't care what people thought of her, which made her a bold and feisty friend to have.

As the bell rang, Sakura made her way into her first class. Science with Kakashi. She actually didn't mind that subject, but there was just one thing that made her cringe and shudder to go there. Unfortunately, 2 of the boys that annoyed her most in the school were in it. Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka.

"Fucking Science..." Mumbled kiba as he walked with Naruto to the Science Lab. Kiba hated Science, and thought it was completely pointless. What interest would he have in dissecting a frog? What use would he ever have with that?

"Hah, dude, we all do. But just think, Ino is in that class. Maybe you can talk to her a bit more today." Replied Naruto, placing his mobile back into his pocket after replying to some ones text.

Ino Yamanaka was by far the most popular girl in school, and also the hottest. She and Kibas ego clashed every time they were together, causing them to continually argue and bitch. But there was something going on between them that made them not hate one another. Actually, Ino had some type of crush on him, always secretly texting him outside of school and telling him how gorgeous and sexy he was. But of course, he already knew that. The strange thing was, she acted different around him at school, always throwing stupid comments at the 17 year old and trying to act mighty. He always threw them back, defiantly not backing down from any of their arguments until she would text him and say she was sorry and wanted him.

But not many people knew about their secret sexual connection, it was only between him and her. He defiantly did not want a relationship from it, they were just fuck-buddies and that was it. Nothing else.

"Ino's a bitch." He replied with a smirk, thinking back to the times she would go to his house and they would ride each other for hours. She was good, but so was he. She liked to be the one in charge, but wasn't aloud whenever she was with him. _He_ was in control.

He was the leader of the game after all.

Kiba and Naruto entered the class room, and sat down at the empty chairs situated at the back of the lab. They were always saved for them; no one ever dared to take their seats_. They_ were the leaders of the school. _They_ controlled it.

"Kiba Inuzuka?" called Kakashi from the front of the room, scanning his eyes around the lab to spot the dominant brunette.

"Yeah." He placed his feet upon the table and his hands behind his head. He gave a self pleasing smirk as Kakashi glared at him, telling him to take his feet off the desk. "Whatever, queer." He grunted, although not removing his feet. Kakashi decided to ignore him, and proceeded on calling out the class role.

"Ino Yamanaka?"

At that, Naruto pulled his fingers to his mouth and let out a high pitched wolf whistle. Ino turned around with a bitchy sneer on her face, and stuck her finger up at him. "Shut it, Uzumaki!"

"Aww, come on Ino, thought you were used to that kind of stuff?" snickered Kiba, giving Naruto a high five and leaning forward onto his desk to look at the blonde in front of him.

"Watch it, Kiba." She scoffed, turning back around to face the front.

"Hah, you love it." he placed his hands behind his head again. _Only a few more hours and she'll be at my house screaming my name._

"_Hah, you love it."_

Sakura turned to glower at the Inuzuka behind her. She threw him a distaining glare, annoyed at his cockiness.

"That guy really thinks he's that great, huh?" she said angrily to her lab partner. Hinata Hyuga sat beside her, staring at her knees and fiddling with her pen.

"Uh, y-yeah. I g-guess..." she replied, not daring to fully agree in case the brunette overheard.

_He thinks he is so fucking high and mighty_.

Attempting to ignore Kiba, sakura turned back to her book and started to copy the notes down off the board. She brushed her short pink locks back off her face, and exhaled as she read over them. They were so hard to understand, even if she was naturally bright. She wondered how the two arrogant jerks at the back could even hack being in the class, being the dumb-asses they are.

It was people like them that made Sakura mad. They took every bit of life for granted, not bothering to put in any effort into their subjects and laugh even if they fail miserably. Especially when people like her put in every inch they had to do their best.

Sakura knew of Kibas status in the school; he was the one no student stood up to, and the one all the girls obsessed over. She did agree that he was _amazingly _good looking, but his cocky and bigheaded attitude was enough to repel her off into a state of anger. They had never actually had a conversation in their life, and as far as Sakura knew, he probably didn't even know she existed. Not that she cared anyway.

Naruto on the other hand, well, he was just an annoying loser. His rank wasn't as high as Kibas, but he was one of his best friends and somehow backed in girls as well. Like kiba, he was loud, overconfident, extremely annoying and even stupider than the Inuzuka. Argh, she shuddered even hearing his name. That's how much she hated him.

Sakura was one of the girls that lay low, not popular enough to fit in with the plastics, but as far from being a loser as she could possibly get. She and Hinata roamed in the space between the groups, not being picked on, yet not being noticed. Temari was well known though- almost always getting into fights with the snobby girls and telling them where to go.

Rubbing her temples due to stress, Sakura continued to copy down her notes.

"Dude, who you taking to the prom?" asked Naruto, ignoring Kakashi's orders on taking down the notes off the black board. His eager blue eyes glared at the Inuzuka, waiting to hear his reply.

Kiba closed his eyes and smirked to himself, thinking of all the girls who would kill to be by his side at the dance. "Dude, what girl do you know has the heart to resist this? You know I could get anyone at this school to go with me." He chuckled pleasingly to himself, only imagining all the pathetic girls he would have to turn down before accepting the right one.

Naruto crossed his arms and laughed to himself. "I wouldn't be so sure Inuzuka. You might have a bit of competition with Saskue being single now. I think he will be the main target for this year."

Kiba turned his head and glared at the daring blonde beside him. _Is he serious? Me? Have competition? Yeah, keep dreaming. _Saskue may have just ended his relationship with one of Ino's friends, Tenten, but kiba thought of him as no competition. He was another guy that the girls would croon over, but for some strange reason Saskue stayed his distance from girls, and always rejected any affection they were willing to give him. He was another one of the gorgeous popular guys at school, joining the ranks of Kiba and Naruto.

"Really? You think Uchiha is my competition? Dude, I think you have forgotten who you are talking to. I _am _Kiba Inuzuka in case you have had some kind of brain malfunction."

Naruto shot kiba a mischievous grin, plotting up some kind of idea inside that puny brain of his. Kiba immediately knew that look, and was willing to accept any idea he was about to throw at him.

"So are you going to tell me what that scrawny undersized brain of yours is scheming? Or just sit there for the rest of the lesson looking like a retard?"

Naruto's grin slowly furrowed into a frown, momentarily insulted by Kibas remarks. With a huff, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Hmph. Well I am going to see what the other guys think of it first before I tell you. I think the 'all mighty Kiba' can wait till lunch time to find out."

With his grin re-appearing, Naruto closed his empty book and stuffed it into his bag before the bell went for the next class_._ Kiba watched as the numb headed blonde walked out the door, followed by the rest of the class. _ What could that cheese dick possibly be scheming. He knows damn well that I never refuse a dare, so why is he holding it off to tell me?_

Sakura sat alone in maths, not having Hinata or Temari to keep her company. There were 3 maths classes; Maths 1 being the highest, maths 2 the intermediate class and maths 3 being the one for all the total dumb-asses in the school. Sakura was in maths 1, and Temari and Hinata were both in maths 2 with the majority of the students. Sakura hated maths; but was naturally good at it. She knew most of the things unintendedly, and didn't need much help at all. She was a natural born math genius. One of the good things about this class though, was that it was free of arrogant jerks. (Meaning there was no Kiba or Naruto.) This meant _peace._

She quickly scribbled the answers down in her book, answering all the problems and query's given to her by the teacher. Her focus was then interrupted though due to a voice on the school loud-speaker.

"Just a reminder to all students. The end of year prom is only 4 weeks away, so any students that are interested in being on the organising committee are welcome to attend the Students representative meeting this Thursday. Please enjoy the rest of your day."

With a loud click, the loud-speaker shut off and the room was suddenly filled with mumbling students chatting about the dance. Excited murmurs escaped their mouths, some of the girls even blushing about their dates and expectations.

_Pfft, proms are stupid_. _Just another way for the popular snobs to get laid whilst wearing a pretty dress. Disgusting._

Sakura was not one bit excited about the dance for 3 reasons. 1, she wasn't at all interested in going. 2, spending hundreds of dollars on a dress you would only wear once was just plain stupid. And 3, the whole idea of finding a date and having to put up with people like Kiba and Naruto drunkenly grinding up against girls on the dance floor was enough to make Sakura sick.

There was no way she would go to that stupid, phony high school tradition. No way.

"_Just a reminder to all students. The end of year prom is only 4 weeks away, so any students that are interested being on the organising committee are welcome to attend the Students representative meeting this Thursday. Please enjoy the rest of your day."_

At the end of the announcement, students which occupied the class of maths 3 cheered and shouted with excitement, some of the empty headed boys even jumped upon desks and did immature dances.

Kiba, being one of the boys bellowing and throwing his fists in the air, turned to his buddies Naruto and Kankuro and gave an impish smirk.

"Defiantly gonna be a night of booze, music and sex. Well, I know it is for me at least. Don't know about you losers on the other hand..." he laughed at his own mockery comment. Kankuro leant back in his chair, grinning at the brunette's boastful statement.

"Hah, whatever you think, Inuzuka. Wait till we tell you what's in store for you." A smug smirk spread comfortably across his face. Secretly, Naruto and Kankuro were jealous of Kibas constant life with the ladies. They all literally threw their selves at him-falling into every trap of his game. Root and Boot was the only rule he had to follow. And every one obeyed.

Kankuro's jealousy soon diminished though, after hearing Naruto's plan for Kiba.

"You guys think I am gonna bail out on his idea? Think again." Kiba cocked his legs up on the table and leant back, his hands resting behind his messy brown hair. "I'll do it, I always do. Nothing can stop me. Hit me with any dare or bet you want-I _always_ succeed."

**I know it's only short, but it's just the beginning. Hope you like it so far. Isn't Kiba cocky? **** Please review **


	2. Not Interested

**Here's chapter 2 **** I started writing this as soon as I finished Chapter one. So that's why the update is so soon. Sorry if it's a little rushed, I just really wanted to continue with the more exciting parts of the story. I will try to have chapter 3 up by Monday. Please enjoy peeps **

At the sound of the lunch bell, the group of boys made their way to their typical lunch table. Now this table was located only a few meters away from the popular girls table, allowing Kiba, Saskue, Naruto and Kankuro to easily perve on the hot girls to their eyes content. Their table was positioned at the front of the school grounds, making it obvious that they were the students in charge and overpowering every other table in the area.

When they finally were seated comfortably, the three boys eyed Kiba, mischievous grins sprawled across their faces.

"Ok queers, tell me what this big dare is." said Kiba, acting as if he wasn't at all interested in what they had to say. But actually, he was dying to hear what this big announcement was. Maybe it was a competition to see what guy could get the most girls on the night of the prom? Or maybe it was a dare to get Ino in the sack the night of the dance? Too bad he had already done that, which totally defeats the purpose of it being a challenge. But still, they didn't know about his and Ino's encounters...

Standing up on top of the lunch table, Naruto broadened his chest and stared down at the brunette.

"Inuzuka, after much thinking, we have decided that we are assigning you to a bet. One that will be a challenge, even for you."

Kiba couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's attempt to sound professional. It was pathetic.

"Uh, ok captain Uzumaki. Hit me with your best shot."

Naruto's grin spread wider, almost bursting at the seams with excitement.

"Kankuro, Saskue and I, bet that you can't get one of these nobodies to go to the dance with you."

Kiba snorted, and held his hand to his gut to stop the pain occurring due to his laughter.

"Are you serious? I can assure you that any of the girls at this school would _kill_ to go with me! I would only be doing them a favour, how the fuck is that challenging?"

Naruto shook his head, informing Kiba that he hadn't finished speaking yet. "But wait, there's more. _We_ get to choose your date."

Kibas laughing started to decrease, his mind racing through all the girls they could select for him. Knowing Kankuro for being a smart ass, he would probably choose the weirdest, ugliest girl in school. Probably some kind of psychopath or a girl with OCD.

But with this being a bet, Kiba figured he had a say in it as well. If it were a dare, he would have no choice in the matter and would have to do as they say. But because it's a bet, he gets to suggest some of his own rules as well.

"Fine, but she has to be hot. There is no fucking way I am going with some ugly bitch that's obese and weird. This girl has to have decent looks."

Naruto knew exactly the right girl. Although he had never actually talked to this girl, he knew she had some sort of pure hatred towards himself and Kiba. There was no way she would go on a date with him, not in his wildest dreams. And the best part of it all, Naruto will get to watch his best friend's ego get crushed like a bug, destroyed into pure nothingness. This was going to be great.

"Ok," Naruto begins, exhaling a deep breath and trying to contain his face splitting smile. "The girl we choose . . . . Is Sakura Haruno."

Sitting at her lunch table seated at the back of the school grounds, Sakura, Temari and Hinata talked quietly amongst themselves.

"So I guess you both heard the announcement about the prom, right?" asked Temari, taking a small bite out of her apple.

Sakura rolled her eyes, wishing that there was something else to talk about other than the school dance. The only subject that seemed to be rolling of peoples lips was the prom. The dance. Their dates. Argh, she wanted to barf.

"Well, I'm taking from _that_ look Sakura, you're not going?" Temari added.

"Are you serious? Of course I'm not going. Things like these stupid school dances are so pointless and meaningless. As if I would want to see Naruto topless and dancing in a drunken rage around a group of sleazy girls? I have way better things to do with my time."

Temari laughed and rested a hand upon Sakura's shoulder. "Like what? Have your nose pressed into a book? Studying for a test that is 3 weeks away? Curled up in a ball and watching some corny soap opera on the television? Gee, your life is pretty exciting, Sakura. I would probably choose all that over getting smashed and having a good time as well."

Temari's sarcastic remark made Sakura furrow her brows, and glare at the blonde with angry emerald eyes. She was used to Temari's mocking ways, but knew if she let her get away with it to many times she would only get worse. Hinata was starting to feel uncomfortable as she could sense the tension between them, and could see the annoyance flaring in Sakura's eyes.

"Listen Temari, I don't want to go to the prom and that's final. I can have my own opinions on it and if you want to go get smashed and end up fucking some random guy on the dance floor while listening to some cheap and crappy band, than be my guest-I'm not stopping you."

Temari let out a small giggle and put her arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You don't understand, do you. It's not about fucking some random guy on the dance floor; you find a date to go with from the beginning. I'm not in to all that cheesy slow dancing crap, but a good make out session would be a lot of fun. But as your best friend, I respect if you choose not to go and instead be a sulking hag which has no fun."

Bearing a grin, Sakura laughed softly and punched Temari gently in the arm. "You're a bitch." She murmured as she took a drink from her bottle of water, trying to hold back her smile.

"What? Who is that? I'm pretty sure I don't even know that chick." Said kiba, scratching his head in confusion. He tried to memorize all the girls he had been with before, and tried to recall if any of them said their name was Sakura. But unfortunately, none seemed to come to mind.

"Yeah, I know you don't know her. But I can tell you one thing-she _defiantly_ knows you." Naruto giggled, trying his hardest not to reveal to Kiba that she hated his guts. Saskue figured Naruto was about to crack any second, so he decided to take over the talking.

"Dude, listen. She is a girl in our year, I'm pretty sure she is in your science class."

Kiba stared at Saskue, still having no idea who the chick was. _They say she is decent looking, but I seem to __at least__ notice the decent ones. So why can't I think of who she is . . ._

Saskue rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that his friend was so dense and unintelligent. _This girl had pink hair for Christ sakes. How the hell could he not notice her?_

Hesitating, Kiba still couldn't think of the girl. "Nope. No clue."

Saskue again rolled his eyes, and put a hand up to his head to stop his accumulating head ache. "Seriously, sometimes I think you're as dumb as Naruto."

"Hey! I'm not dumb!" yelled Naruto, holding his fist up to Saskue's face. "Maybe I'm not the brightest guy in the world, but at least I ain't afraid of girls!"

With that being stated, Saskue stood up to look down upon Naruto. His onyx eyes glared into blue ones, causing Naruto to crouch in defeat. But as he was doing so, he fell over his own school bag and landed flat on his back onto the ground. Kiba and Kankuro laughed as Naruto rubbed his aching backside, obviously embarrassed at what had just happened.

"Actually, I take that back. Naruto is clearly dumber than Kiba." Saskue positioned himself down again, and decided to point out Sakura to Kiba in the lunch area. He scanned his eyes across the grounds, until he found a head of pink hair sitting with two other girls.

"Over there." Saskue said, pointing to the seated pinkette.

Kibas eyes followed saskue's finger, until he found his gaze resting on a pink haired teen around the age of 16 or 17. He eyed her up and down, making notes on every inch of her body. She had nice legs, her tight denim shorts showing off their long and elegant structure. He was happy with the size of her breasts, they weren't as big as he would have liked them to be but at least they weren't small. Her stomach was flat, toned but unfortunately covered by a white T-shirt. His eyes shifted to her face, eyeing her petite facial structure and amazing emerald green orbs. Surprisingly, he was very happy with what he saw. Actually, he was confused to why he hadn't noticed this girl before. She was obviously just as hot as some of the girls Ino hung around, probably even _prettier_ than most of them. But he cringed as he looked at what she was wearing; a plain white T-shirt which showed no skin. BOR-ING. Tight denim shorts, but they covered most of her upper thigh. BOR-ING. Her hair was up in a short piggy tail, emphasising her clean cut appearance. Her look was totally DULL.

"She needs a bit of work, but I know I can do it. I mean, I am Kiba Inuzuka after all." He smirked, thinking of just how good she would be in bed. _Just give me a few hours, and she'll fall under my spell in no time. Another participant to play my game._

Another bell went for Sakura to go to her last class. She had sport, so she decided to stop by her locker and grab her sport uniform out before she went to her next class. As she searched frantically through her locker, she thought about what Temari had said to her. _It's not about fucking some random guy on the dance floor; you find a date to go with from the beginning. I'm not in to all that cheesy slow dancing crap, but a good make out session would be a lot of fun._

She sighed, and as much as she hated to admit it, Temari was right. A good make out session was exactly what Sakura needed. It would take her mind off of her frustrating school work and her stressful job. Actually, when she thought about it, a make out session would be _a lot _of fun.

After finally finding her gym clothes, Sakura was just about to shut her locker door when she heard a familiar voice. Her jade green eyes widened as her heart slowed to a stop. _No. It couldn't be._

"Dude, there she is!" whispered Naruto from Kiba's side, pointing excitedly at the pinkette standing in front of her locker. A cunning smirk spread across Kiba's face as he eyed the pink haired stunner up and down. She was trying to search for something inside her locker, but Kiba didn't really care about what it was. All he was interested in was getting this girl involved in his game. And of course, he had no doubt that he would fail.

He told Naruto to go on ahead, and that he'll catch up with him in a few minutes.

As he smiled cheekily to himself, he walked slowly over to her locker, and leaned against one of the lockers.

"Hey sexy, what cha lookin for?"

He saw the pinkette suddenly tense up, and he figured she was shocked to see him-the hottest guy in the school- talking to her.

But as she slammed her locker door shut, Kiba knew that that wasn't the case.

"What the hell do you want, Inuzuka?" she said heatedly, obviously annoyed at his presence.

Kiba chuckled to himself lightly, surprised at her irritated remark. _Does this girl know who she is talking to?_

"Aww, come on bubblegum, don't be like that." Kiba smirked, moving a little closer to her. She stepped away instantly, glaring into his amber coloured orbs.

"Tch, get lost Kiba. I'm not interested in hearing what you have to say." She swung around quickly, her pink hair flicking swiftly to the side. Kiba was shocked to see her ignore him, clearly stunned at her rejection.

"Whoa, you're a feisty one, aren't ya?" he laughed, following the pinkette down the hall way. She came to a sudden stop, and quickly turned around again. She looked at the Inuzuka, eyeing him up and down with one eye brow raised.

"What the hell do you want? I have a class to go to. So make whatever you have to say quick, because I'm going to be late."

Kiba smirked, and moved a little closer to her. _Time to work my magic._

"I just wanted to say that I saw you at lunch today. You have amazing legs."

He grinned wildly as he allowed his eyes to scan up and down her body, not noticing the raging flare gathering in her eyes.

"So that's the best pick up line you got, huh? Gee, some playboy you are. I expected better from one of the schools biggest sleazes."

Kiba laughed at her comment, and put his hands behind his head as he leaned back onto someone's locker. The way she was shrugging him off and acting like she wasn't one bit interested was turning him on. He hadn't come up against a girl who he had to chase before; the girls _always_ chased him. But this one was different; her aggravated attitude was making his game a tiny bit difficult.

"Aww, come on, don't be like that princess. The girls may love me, but that doesn't make me a sleaze. I can't help it if I'm gorgeous."

Kiba let a pleasing smirk extend across his face. What he said was true, he was gorgeous. Everyone knew that. He knew that. _She _knew that. But she just didn't want to admit it because of some stupid reason he would soon find out.

"You? Are you kidding me? You make me sick to my stomach! No way am I falling into your little trap Kiba. I know what you're like, and trust me, I'm not gonna play this little game of yours." Sakura sneered, her eyes staring fiercely at him.

_So this girl is gonna be a chase, huh? Well that's nothing I can't handle. Sometimes a little chase only just makes things more exciting. . . ._

Sakura stood there, her arms crossed and glaring at Kiba and his smug little smirk. _Why the hell is he talking to me? We have never had a conversation in our life, and now all of a sudden he thinks I have great legs? Yeah, get real. Don't get pulled in Sakura, you know this guy is a jerk. Don't fall into his little trap._

As much as Sakura hated Kiba, she couldn't help but check him out as he leaned before her. She didn't want to admit it, but he was gorgeous. He was tall, tanned, and had a six pack to _die _for. Unfortunately his Black 'DC' T-shirt was covering it up, but she still sneaked in a peak when he lifted up his arms to place them behind his head. _Don't look Sakura. Just don't look._

But despite his good looks, Sakura knew he was a jerk. He was a sleazy, cocky, bigheaded ass-hole that loved nothing but himself and getting laid. The more she looked at him, the more she got annoyed.

"Come on Sweet legs, you know you want me. It's so obvious that you do. So how bout you come round to my place after school? I can assure you it will be a moment you'll _never _forget."

Sakura had to hold herself back from leaping at him and throwing a punch. Her face was going red from anger, and the rage forming inside her was indescribable. He was already inviting her back to his house? Who does this guy think he is? She was _defiantly_ no slut. Not like most of the other girls in the school. No way would she go anywhere near this man-whore.

Adjusting her furious glare, Sakura clenched her fists.

"Yeah, in your dreams, Kiba. I'm sure you can find some other low-life to suck your dick cos I know I'm not. You're so pathetic it makes me sick. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to go to."

With a swift turn, Sakura folded her arms and proceeded to walk to her gym class. Her footsteps echoed down the hallway as she thought about what had just happened_. What the hell was that all about? Since when does the most popular boy in school talk to me? Something just isn't right._

She sighed in confusion as his words ran through her head.

"_Hey sexy, what cha lookin for?"_

"_I just wanted to say that I saw you at lunch today. You have amazing legs..."_

"_Come on Sweet legs, you know you want me."_

_Argh, I am so confused! I just don't understand . . . why would he just randomly come up and try to flirt with me? _ Sakura's thoughts started to cram up in her head, making it sore. She rubbed her temples and sighed, taken back by their random conversation. Maybe it was some kind of dare or something. She didn't need to deal with it right now. Getting through her school work was her main priority and she wasn't going to let some sleaze bag try and stop her.

Kiba stood in awe as he watched the difficult pinkette walk away. Well, that was not what he expected. This may be the first girl ever that wasn't interested in him. But Kiba wasn't going to let some frigid hag just get away from him like that. He would have to work extra hard, and he had no doubt in the back of his head which said that he couldn't. There was no way he was going to lose this bet.

_There's nothing better than a good old chase. Let the game begin._


End file.
